Summer Kisses, Winter Tears
by Da DDQ
Summary: Okay, this takes place in the future, and its A Takari and Taiora, its a SONGFIC! yes, a songfic, Its pretty sappy, but, enjoy! oh yeah, R&R, flames accepted


  
Summer Kisses, Winter Tears - a Songfic  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I don't own digimon  
So please don't sue!   
  
(A/N I am guessing that by 2024 Tai and Sora will be 18 and that TK and Kari are 16)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ June 20 , 2024 ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Airport  
Tai pulled Sora into an embrace. " Are you sure you have to go to college?" He murmered half-jokingly in her ear. She smacked him playfully on the shoulder, " Yes, I'm sure! Besides, we are already at the airport, my plane is leaving in 10 minutes. Then I'm off to NYU. I'll miss you." Tai sighed and grabbed her again, burying his head in her sweet smelling hair. " I'm going to miss you so much! " He whispered as he tried to hold his sorrow under control. Sora leaned her head against his shoulder her eyes glittering with tears. " I'll miss you, too." They stood there until they heard, " Flight 205, leaving for new york, final boarding." Tai let her go reluctantly, " well, thats your call." Sora looked up into his eyes and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into one last kiss. She pulled away and stared sorrowfully into his eyes as she picked up her bags and got onto the plane. Tai watched her walk to the boarding ramp and get onto the plane. Then he stared out the window at the plane until it took off. Then he stared at it until it disappeared from sight. Then he shoved his hands in his pockets and heaved a heavy sigh and walked to the parking lot.   
  
The Park  
Kari leaned closer to TK as they looked over the scenery peacefully. This could be the happiest moment of my life! She thought as leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed happily as she thought about that night. TK put an arm around her and laid his head on top of hers as his thoughts were the same.   
It was their first date. TK had picked her up at 8 o'clock sharp. He was wearing a pair of dark navy blue slacks and crisp white shirt with a collar with a matching dark navy blue sweater over it so only the white collar showed over the blue sweater. He had waited in the living room for Kari and talked with her parents, who told her to have her back by 10 o'clock, or else. Then Kari came down the stairs, and she took his breath away. She was wearing a knee length very pale pink skirt with a white shirt under a pale pink over shirt which flared out at her wrists, she also wore her ( AN, she grew her hair out past her shoulders ) hair pulled back in a half ponytail and a small pink heart necklace on a silver chain. She smiled at him and said, "Ready to go?" TK blushed and stuttered, " Y-y-yeah. Th-th-this way, Kari." Kari smiled and walked down the rest of the stairs to him, " Bye mom! Bye dad! Be back soon!" She called as she pulled TK out of the house by the arm. She grinned at him and he grinned back, remembering that this was the same girl he had been around half of his life. He took her to a pizza place where they shared a mushroom pizza. Then they had extra time so they decided to come to the park and relax.  
Kari smiled softly as she looked up at TK. He looked back down at her. They slowly drew near eachother. " TK...." Kari whispered softly. " Kari...." TK whispered back as they drew closer, closer, closer, they closed their eyes as heir lips almost touched... and then the alarm on TK's watch sounded telling them they had to head back. Kari sighed and pulled back. " Well,we have to head back now." She said with disappointment. TK sighed heavily as well, " yeah, I guess." They went the entire way home silently. They were outside of Kari's house when they turned to eachother and Kari said, " Thanks for the wonderful night, TK, I really enjoyed it." TK smiled back at her and said, " My pleasure." Kari grinned and kissed him on the lips. She drew back just as suddenly and ran towards the door, blushing madly, and with a final , " Night TK!" went through the doors. TK stood there in shock as his fingers went to his lips and then to the door. He broke out into a grin and walked happily down the street.   
  
Summer kisses, Winter tears   
That was what he gave to me  
Never thought that I'd travel all alone  
The trail of memories   
  
~~~~~December 20, 2024~~~~~~   
  
The Airplane  
Sora stared out the window anxiously. She was coming home to Japan after a semester in New York. It had been tough. The entire time she was there, things kept reminding her of Tai. Like a boy and a girl playing soccer in the park one day. Or a pair of goggles in the shop she was at. Or a guy in a magazine with a strange haircut. Yes, almost everything reminded her of Tai. Sometimes, the thought of being so far away from him was so strong, it brought tears to her eyes. LIke that day she had been walking through Central park, just last week, and there had been a guy that from behind looked exactly like Tai. The guy ran up to a girl and pulled her into a kiss. The thought that Tai might do that was so strong, it brought tears to her eyes, which slid down her face, making her already freezing cheeks, burn with cold. She sighed, and shook her head, Tai would never do that to her. But she had felt so lonely at NYU, she did a lot of stuff alone, like travel through Central Park alone. She sighed and looked back out the window. Well, I'll be back with him soon. She thought happily as she watched the ground pass beneath her.   
  
The Airport  
Tai, TK, and Kari were waiting at the airport for Sora's plane to arrive. It was late and TK and Kari had fallen asleep in chairs next eachother, Kari's head resting on TK's shoulder and TK's head resting on Kari's. Tai smiled at them, they were so cute together. He sighed and looked out the window for any sign of the plane. He needed so much to be able to scoop Sora up in his arms. It was almost,not it was, a physical pain, he missed Sora so much. Almost time. He thought silently to himself as the plane landed. Soon, I'll be able to hold her soon. Suddenly, there she was, walking through the ramp. Tai's eyes lit up and he ran over to her, wrapping his arms around her in a bear hug and picking her up, kissing her with a passion denied for half a year.   
  
Happy hours, lonely years   
But I guess I can't complain   
For I still recall the Summer sun   
Through all the Winter rain   
The fire of love, the fire of love   
Can burn from afar   
  
~~~~~~February 13, 2025~~~~~~   
  
NYU Campus, Sora's Dorm.  
Sora looked out of the rain smeared window and thought about Tai. It had been such great time that Christmas break. But it still didn't compare to that last day she was in Japan before she lef tfor NYU. They had had that picnic out in the park, it had been so perfect. Tai had kissed her that day, and told her he loved her for the first time ever. Those hours had been some of her happiest in so many lonely years. But it was worth it, it had been worth it to go through all those years for those hours with Tai. There were some knocks at the door. " Sora.. Sora? Can I come in?" A voice called from outside. But, Sora didn't hear them, as far as her mind was concerned she was no longer in her dorm, the rain pattering a rhythm on her windowsill in the freezing cold winter, she was at a picnic in the middle of summer with the boy she loved.   
  
And nothing can light the dark of the night   
Like a falling star   
Summer kisses, Winter tears   
Like the stars they fade away   
Leaving me to spend my lonely nights   
With dreams of yesterday   
  
~~~March 29, 2025~~~~   
  
The Kamiya's House  
Kari ran up the stairs to her room, slammed the door shut and flung herself on her bed, sobbing loudly. What happened? she thought sadly as she buried her head in her pillow to muffle her sobs. Where did it go wrong? AND WHY DID TK KISS MIMI?!!?!?? she wondered as a new wave of sobs hit her. Mimi had come from America for a visit and TK, Kari, and Mimi had gone to a pizza place. Kari had left to go to the restroom, and when she returned,, Mimi was laying on the table and TK was leaning over her, mouth on mouth, kissing!. Kari stood there in shock, then grabbed the nearest thing she could ( a salt shaker ) and threw it at TK's head. Then she tore out of the building. It was too cold outside really to walk, but she did anyway, tears streaming down her face. What had happened to that sumemr night? where she and TK had had that first date, and that first kiss? that night had seemed to light up. Unlike this night, where it felt as black as a night with no moon, and no stars. Kari buried her head in her pillow deeper and sobbed even louder.   
  
Outside The Kamiya's House  
TK and Mimi rang the doorbell. Tai answered, " What do you want?" he asked them coldly. " Please, Tai, it was all a misunderstanding, we have to talk with Kari." TK pleaded. Tai looked him over warily then opened the door. " Thanks!" TK cried as he and Mimi rushed into the house. They got to Kari's room and heard sobbing inside. They opened the door softly, "Kari?" Mimi whispered softly. " GO AWAY!" they hear Kari cry. They opened the door and turned on the lights. " Kari, I'm going to tell you exactly what happened! I had gotten hit in the head by a glass, and knocked unconcious, somehow I wasn't breathing, so TK performed CPR on me and saved my life! We weren't kssing!" Mimi declared. Kari looked up hopefully through tear stained eyes. "Really?" TK kneeled next to her, " Of course, my beauty. When I have you, why would I want anyone else?" He whispered as he moved a strand of hair from her face and kissed her softly. " Oh, TK." Kari whispered in joy as she kissed him back. Mimi blushed and backed out of the room.   
  
Leaving me to spend my lonely nights  
With dreams of yesterday   
Summer kisses, Winter tears   
  
~~~~~~June 1, 2025~~~~~   
  
The Airport  
TK and Kari held hands as they waited with Tai for Sora to come out of her plane . Tai was waiting impatiently for Sora to come out. TK and Kari laughed slightly at Tai as he started to bite his knuckles, but silenced as he shot them a look of fury. Suddenly, Sora came off the ramp. " SORA!" Tai cried in joy as he ran to her. " TAI!" Sora cried as she grinned broadly. Tai fell to one knee in front of her, producing a ring, " Sora? I've thought about you for so often this year, thinking you might go out with someone else, I decided to solve that problem once and for all. Later, after you graduate college, will you marry me?" Tai asked. Sora just looked at him in shock, too happy to say anything and held out her hand nodding. Tai kissed her hand and slipped the ring on, then embraced her and kissed her as he had almost a year ago. TK and Kari grinned at the sight and sighed happily. " The first of the digidestined have gotten married." Kari sighed happily as she leaned against him. "Guess we'll have to be next." TK said with a playful grin. Kari looked up at him, " what?" TK held her in front of him, " Kari, I want us to be together forever, I know we can't get married yet, but will you be my fiance?" Joy overswept Kari's face as she cried, " Oh , TK OF COURSE!" And wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him with the joy of the prospect of the rest of their lives the end 


End file.
